<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рука судьбы by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977689">Рука судьбы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani'>KisVani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riese the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Modification, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Religion, Soulmates, sect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Имя соулмейта после совершеннолетия появляется на руке. Если руку не удалили хирургически. Треннан надеется все же узнать, кто его истинная пара.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Соулмейты</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рука судьбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Члены Секты по канону заменяют части тела механическими частями.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жрецы говорят, что взрослый человек может стать лишь соратником Секты, но никогда не сможет очиститься в той же мере, как истинные приверженцы, те, кто пришел до совершеннолетия и присягнул на верность Богине Сонн и ее учению.</p><p>Треннан помнил день посвящения: он и другие подростки сутки постились, а потом с утра выстроились в очередь перед хирургическим кабинетом. Они вздрагивали, кто в страхе, кто в предвкушении, когда слышали из-за дверей звуки разрезаемой плоти и сдавленные стоны. Треннан усомнился тогда, но развернуться и сбежать было позорным, пусть никто бы его и не остановил.</p><p>Саму операцию он помнил плохо, только то как на его лицо надели маску, и сладко-горький запах анестезии. Боли не было. Во всяком случае — сразу. Когда он вышел через вторую дверь, его встретили друзья. Вместо правой руки у Треннана теперь был черный протез с пальцами, которые держали крепче, чем те, что были у него с рождения. Другие тоже лишились рук, а вместе с ними и шанса узнать имя своей родственной души.</p><p>Секта учила, что человеческое — это грязно и грешно. Плоть слаба, в отличие от металла. Потому они и меняли части своих тел на нечто более совершенное. Первое же изменение в жизни каждого было призвано отрезать от тянущего во тьму невежества стремления отыскать свою истинную пару.</p><p>Треннан множество раз слышал проповеди о том, как дух должен восторжествовать над телом, а сознание — над плотью. До операции он не сомневался в правдивости этих слов, но после нее — нередко ловил фантомную боль в замененной руке. Тем сильнее, чем ближе было его совершеннолетие. Словно метка выжигала себя с такой силой, что отрезанная плоть каким-то образом вновь соединялась с Треннаном.</p><p>Он не рассказывал никому об этом. Слова о метках или истинных парах могли счесть ересью. Но Треннан слушал и запоминал. Он узнал, что руки не уничтожаются, а сохраняются забальзамированными. И узнал — где именно. Понадобились годы, чтобы добиться нужного статуса и найти повод отправиться в нужное место. По официальной версии — с посланием от императрицы. Она в самом деле написала письмо именно жрице-настоятельнице хранилища. Конечно, не без подсказки Треннана.</p><p> Все складывалось хорошо. Даже слишком. Так что, когда ему сообщили, что Марлис поедет вместе с ним, Треннан почти обрадовался. Марлис быстро продвигалась в иерархии Секты, даром что была младше него. Будь у нее недоброжелатели — сказали бы, что Марлис всегда идет по головам. Но любой, кто становился ее врагом, быстро исчезал или попадался на ереси и оказывался казнен, так что злословить было просто некому.</p><p>Треннан опасался Марлис, но желание увидеть своими глазами метку на руке было сильнее страха. Именно это желание и привело его в полутемный подвал с редкими светильниками вдоль рядов колб с выбитыми именами. Каждая из них была заполнена желтовато-белёсой жидкостью, в которой плавали удалённые и сохранённые руки.</p><p>Вздрагивая на каждом шагу, опасаясь взглянуть на что-то, кроме надписей, Треннан разыскал колбу со своим именем. Тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на руку. Узкую, совсем мальчишескую. Сколько ему было? Разве мог он тогда принимать важные решения?</p><p>Треннан прищурился, навел фокус механического глаза, рассматривая руку, надеясь увидеть линии чужого имени — имени своей пары.</p><p>Ничего.</p><p>Кожа такая же чистая, как в день посвящения.</p><p>— Нет-нет… — прошептал Треннан. — Это ошибка?</p><p>Некому было ему ответить, но рука в колбе могла говорить и без слов. Существовали люди, у которых нет и быть не может истинной пары. Многие считали, что такой человек настолько ужасен, что никто не станет частью его жизни.</p><p>— Нет! — закричал Треннан и ударил по колбе правой рукой.</p><p>Это давно уже был не тот, первый, протез. Треннан сохранял черный цвет, но сейчас его механическая рука была достаточно сильна, чтобы проламывать каменные стены. Стекло колбы не выдержало, жидкость пролилась на пол, а мертвая, забальзамированная рука упала к ногам Треннана.</p><p>Треннан сполз на пол, закрыл человеческий глаз и прикрыл затворкой механический. Он не хотел видеть подвала и руку без метки.</p><p>Шаги Треннан услышал сразу же. Легко узнал крадущуюся походку Марлис, но сил и желания вставать у него не было. Пусть делает, что хочет.</p><p>Марлис остановилась рядом, Треннан сжался, ожидая… Насмешки, издевки, угрозы. Секунды тянулись, а Марлис все также молчала. Треннан открыл глаза и поднял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть в полутьме зала лицо, скрытое за полумаской.</p><p>— На что ты надеялся? — спросила Марлис. Тихо, почти мягко.</p><p>— Я… — Треннан отвел взгляд и против воли уставился на лежащую на полу руку.</p><p>Он не смог договорить, не смог произнести жалкое: «Надеялся, что у меня где-то есть родственная душа». Не хотелось признаваться перед Марлис. Не только из-за ереси, но и потому, что тогда остановиться и замолчать не удалось бы</p><p>Марлис толкнула руку носком сапога, а потом пнула сильнее, отбрасывая к соседнему ряду колб.</p><p>— Ты видел остальные? — спросила Марлис.</p><p>— Что? — моргнул Треннан и опять поднял голову. — О чем ты?</p><p>— Другие руки, — раздраженно отозвалась Марлис. — Ты рассматривал их?</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Треннан, — а что?</p><p>— Посмотри.</p><p>Если это и была игра, то разгадывать ее правила сейчас не хотелось. Проще поддаться. Треннан тяжело поднялся на ноги.</p><p>— На что я должен смотреть? — спросил Треннан, делая шаг вдоль ряда.</p><p>— Ты видишь имя хоть на одной руке? — Марлис держалась у него за спиной.</p><p>Треннан присмотрелся и охнул. Она была права: ни на одной из рук не было метки. Задать вопроса он не успел, Марлис ответила еще до того, как удалось его обдумать:</p><p>— Без тела рука — просто кусок плоти с костями. Она не растет, не изменяется, не стареет. Как на ней может появиться метка?</p><p>— Никак, — прошептал Треннан, у него горело лицо от стыда и неловкости. Стоило и самому догадаться, что дело вовсе не в том, что у него нет родственной души, а в том, что рука просто перестала быть его частью.</p><p>— Я ничего не скажу верховной жрице, — продолжила Марлис все с той же непривычной и незнакомой мягкостью в голосе. — Хотя, видит Сонн, стоило бы. Пусть считают, что на твоей колбе были незаметные трещины, или бракованное стекло, или еще что.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Треннан.</p><p>Марлис не стала отвечать, только махнула рукой и направилась к выходу из хранилища. Треннан поспешил следом, прилагая все силы, чтобы не оглянуться. И подумал: если Марлис так хорошо знала, что на руках нет меток, значит ли, что она приходила сюда в поисках своей? Но спрашивать у нее он, конечно, не стал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>